In a liquid crystal cell of a horizontal orientation mode such as an in-plane switching mode (IPS), liquid crystal molecules are oriented in parallel to the surface of a substrate, and properties thereof such as a viewing angle property are excellent. Therefore, various studies are conducted on a liquid crystal display device including such a liquid crystal cell of a horizontal orientation mode (see Patent Literatures 1 to 6).